If I Die Young
by AuroraDragonelli
Summary: She knew she wouldn't last very long, that's why she told him the things she did.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

She was constantly in and out of the hospital. She suffered through chemotherapy and different treatments to slow the cancer down.  
However the fight was hopeless.  
Kyoya knew her well as he often came to visit her; something about this girl intrigued him. It was mostly her strength and  
determination that caught his eye. She tried her hardest to make it through the sessions, she joked around with him while they sat  
and talked throughout the entire thing.

"Hey Kyo, if I die, I want you to do a few things for me, okay?" She asked him one day.  
He raised an eyebrow while pushing his glasses back into place, "And what would those things be, Aurora?"  
"I want you to send me away with the words of a love song." she spoke.  
He looked at her with a small frown. "Anything you want, my dear."  
She smiled slightly at him and looked out the window in the room.

His eyes watched her. Her once long vibrant chestnut brown hair was now dull and falling out. Her pale face had lost their rosy blush  
and her cheeks were starting to become hollow. She was losing weight quickly and her clothes hung much too loosely on her small shoulders.

Aurora Dragonelli was the 17 year old daughter of a wealthy, retired musician. Her father worked as the lead guitarist in multiple successful bands  
and had built an empire of record companies, merchandise, and custom guitars. Her mother was a caretaker, who tried her best to keep  
Aurora happy and comfortable during her struggles. Aurora had an older sister, Sally, and a younger brother, Zachariah, who stopped by  
every once in a while to check on their sister. When she was 15 she was diagnosed with melanoma and had been fighting ever since.

She was never a real social butterfly. Sure, she knew many people, and knew how to interact with them, but she never stayed out too long  
or spoke to many outside of events she was required to attend. She never had a boyfriend, or experienced love, before Kyoya that is.  
Though the youngest Ootori son could be mean, multiplicative, and obnoxious, he was never that way with her. He spoke kindly to her, and never  
gave her false hope. He held her when she cried, talked the pain through with her, and was there for her whenever she needed him.  
She had feelings for him, and he for her, and they both knew it. The only question was, how long would this last?

It was a Tuesday when she was released from the hospital to go home and live the rest of her life. The doctors could not do anything else  
for her, as her condition was not changing with any treatment. Kyoya brought her home that day and stayed with her until late that night.

When he left, her mother walked in her room and sat on her plush bed.  
"That Ootori boy seems very fond of you, darling." Her mother spoke softly.  
Aurora's face flushed a light pink. Giving her mother a toothy grin, she nodded.  
"I am fond of him as well."  
Her mother's small smile dropped slightly, "What would you like to do?" she asked.  
"I'm a little tired, so I think I will go to sleep. I love you mom." she gave her mother a bone crushing hug.  
Hugging the small girl back as hard as she could without hurting her, she whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Honey. Always  
remember that, okay?"  
Aurora felt warm tears drop onto her shoulder, and started crying as well.  
The mother and daughter sat there for a few minutes hugging before they let go and Aurora laid down.  
When her mother left her room, Aurora's phone went off.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Aurora"  
She smiled when she realized it was Kyoya.  
"What's up?"  
"Just checking on you, I worry a lot about you.." he trailed off.  
A gentle smile spread across her face.  
"That's really nice of you to care about little old me so much"  
He chuckled.  
"Of course I care. I...I..I really do.."  
"Thank you, Kyo."  
She wiped the few tears away from her face.  
"When I'm gone Kyo, please don't cry. I want you and everyone else to be happy. And live for not only you, but for me as well."  
He gasped softly, "...of course Rora, anything for you."  
"I'll see you when I see you, okay Kyo?"  
"Alright, see you, my dear."  
-click-

She ended the call and smiled. She felt it in her heart that she wouldn't make it through the night. She decided to write a letter  
to everyone that night. When she finished, she kneeled on the side of her bed, and began praying.

** Dear Lord,**  
**Hey, It's Aurora here. I know I'm going to be meeting you soon but I would like to ask you to do something for me when I go, please. **  
**Would you make me a rainbow to shine down on my mother, so she knows I'm safe with you when she stands under its colors? I also hope that you**  
**will help all of them heal over the years, and let them be happy. I'll see you soon. Amen. **

With her prayer over, she climbed into bed, shut her eyes, and drifted away, forever.

The next morning, Kyoya arrived at her home early and was allowed in by the maid. It was 6 a.m. and everyone was still sleeping in the  
Dragonelli house. He climbed the stairs 2 at a time, something didn't feel right. The feeling is what woke him up in the first place.  
He reached her room in record time and opened the door. Walking over to her bed, he noticed she wasn't breathing. However, he didn't panic  
as she had a smile across her face. Though he couldn't help but let a few tears fall._ She died happy._

Kyoya called for a maid. When one ran into the room, she broke into large sobs and raced off to get Aurora's mother and father.  
They ran in as quickly as they could. Her mother was having fits of broken sobs as she held her daughter close. Her father next to her.  
holding her hand and letting the tears fall. Her siblings went into a fit of rage and upset and had to leave the room. Kyoya stood next to  
her desk and looked at the letters that laid on the surface. The was a letter to her mother, father, brother, sister, and _himself_  
He picked his letter up and put it in his pocket. Quickly letting the maids know that he was leaving and would like to know when the  
memorial would be, he left the home.

When he returned home, he sat in his room and looked at the letter in his hand. He traced her writing with his finger with a sad smile.  
Turning it over, he slowly opened it and unfolded the paper.

_Kyoya,_  
_I know that because you are well.. you, you've probably been the one to find the letters first, and read it first. You're probably_  
_sitting on that couch in your room, with your legs crossed and a sad smile on you're face. A few tears leaking out of your eyes, even though_  
_I told you to not cry for me._  
He lightly touched his face and smiled, she was right...  
_Anyway, I'm really happy that I was able to be around you the past two years. You have quickly become one of my favorite people_  
_and I care about you so much! I'm sorry that I had to leave, but you and me both know that we didn't have very long. The amount of_  
_time we shared was enough, dont'cha think? One day Kyoya, you will make some woman extremely happy, and I will be up in Heaven watching over you, and everyone else, with a giant smile one my face. Make everyday count Kyoya. Do not stress over every single thing. Some things you have no control over, and that's perfectly okay. I'm thankful that you were there to hold my hand through everything. Look for me in the clouds! I love you. _

_xo Rora_

He wiped his eyes quickly and laid on the couch. With a sad smile on his face, he fell asleep, with dreams of Aurora.

A few days after her death, the memorial was held. The entire ceremony had people in tears, and Kyoya sat there throughout it all. In  
his hands was a stuffed tiger that Aurora had given him a year after they met. He had given her a stuffed moose, as they were her favorite  
animal. When her coffin was being put into the ground he looked up and noticed a rainbow.  
At the same time Kyoya had looked up, her mother had as well.  
Her mother slowed her crying down and smiled.  
She knew her precious daughter was no longer in pain and that she was happy.

Kyoya kept his promise to Aurora and lived a full life. When he died of old age, he was greeted by none other than Aurora.

**Hey guys, so this is the first story I've published in a long time and the first story ever on this site. Sorry if it sucked! **


End file.
